


A Day in the Life of Tad Strange

by TheBella



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Breaking the Fourth Wall, One Shot, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 07:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4658010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBella/pseuds/TheBella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After finally meeting Tad Strange in the most recent episode of Gravity Falls, the fandom seemed to erupt at his character and how he was not what they expected, even though Alex Hirsch said he was just a little joke about a million times. To help the fandom cope, I’ve written a one-shot about the average day in the life of Tad Strange.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day in the Life of Tad Strange

**Author's Note:**

> All characters belong to Alex Hirsch and Gravity Falls.  
> Story is in first person POV and breaks the fourth wall.  
> I literally looked up all of the most common things about people and put them in this.

Hello people of Gravity Falls, this is Tad Strange. I’ve decided to let you all see a little glimpse of my life since I’m only normal person in Gravity Falls. We’ll start with when I wake up in the morning as you normally would with any day.

I wake up at 6:30 a.m. every morning for work at the Gravity Falls bank. I am a customer service representative for the bank, one of the most normal jobs you can have. But before I leave, I have to get ready. I’ll hop into the shower for about ten minutes then come out and dry off. After, I’ll give myself a quick shave. Then, I brush my thirty-two teeth for two minutes exactly. 

Then I put gel into my black hair. Fun fact, black is the most common hair color according to Google Search. Then I put on my gray size thirty-four slacks. On top of my white socks I put on my black size nine work shoes. Then I put on my short sleeved white button-up. All ready for work. Oh, silly me! I forgot my back tie. Now it’s time for breakfast.

For breakfast, I usually eat bread. Not toasted bread, not bread with jam or jelly, just bread. But today I’m going to shake it up, and have some toast with butter. I’m trying to impress you all now. I’ll have some coffee as well; my fridge also has perfectly good alternatives such as juice or milk. I’ll read the paper as I eat my nutritious breakfast. About five minutes of actual news, three of sports, and one of the comics. That Dilbert is hilarious! Time to go to work.

I walk out my front door and then lock the door. As I walk toward my car, I wave to my neighbor. “Good morning Susan, you are looking lovely today.”

“Well hello Tad! Thank you for the compliment. Do you want to come say hi to Mr. Cat-Face?” Susan asked holding up her cat.

“Well thank you for the offer, but I have to get to work. Have a nice day,” I say as I get into my Honda Acord. It takes me fifteen minutes to drive to the bank and I get there at 8:30 a.m. like I always do. I get set-up at my cubical and I began my work. Before my lunch break, about two people come in to set-up a bank account, but of course neither of them set one up. They probably just came to get free mouse pads and pens. But I keep my smile on the whole time and only swear under my breath when they leave like any normal person would.

I talk to my friends Bob and Amy about work related topics in the break room, and no personal endeavors whatsoever. They ask me if I want to go to the Gravity Falls bar tonight because it is Friday. I don’t want to go, but social protocol says that I should so I agree. Alcohol is not my favorite, but alcohol contains yeast. And bread, my favorite food, contains yeast, so bread and alcohol are like cousins. That was a sentence fragment, but generally there is always one of those in writing, so I’ll leave it. 

After my lunch break, I go back to my desk. I am playing games on my smart phone when someone walks in. It’s Roy, one of my fellow workers. If it were me, I would have knocked and then entered the room like any normal person would, but not everyone is as normal as me. He came in to ask for a pen, so I give him one. I can tell something is bothering him, and because of social protocol, I am supposed to see if he is okay. “Are you okay?” I ask him.

He then proceeds to tell me his problems but I block out what he is saying like any normal person would. He then thanks me for listening to his problems and I say your welcome and he can come to me any time. Once more, social protocol. When it is 5:00 p.m., I leave work and head home. I watch Game of Thrones until it’s time to go to the bar. 

I get there exactly at 8:00 p.m., and of course no one is there yet, yet I act like I don’t care when they arrive twenty minutes late. We all get a beer, and I drink mine really slowly so I won’t have to get another. Of course I’m lying to Bob and Amy so they think I’m just savoring the flavor. 

By 10 o’clock Bob is passed out on my lap and Amy is trying to kiss me. Like any normal person, I push Amy’s face away and throw Bob off my lap. I leave money on the table and then head home.

I head home and eat a piece of bread as a midnight snack even though it’s 10:30. I brush my teeth for two minutes again, use the bathroom, and then go to my room. I put on my blue cotton pajamas and hop into my perfectly made bed. I then contemplate my day. I then contemplate what I want to do tomorrow. I then contemplate the secrets of the universe and how one day everyone will die.

I then turn on my tablet and read funny fan fictions about a demon named Tad Strange. He’s a purple square! You may think this is a tad strange since I’m supposed to be 100% normal, but as you just read I am totally not normal! I have a chronic case of OCD and have an unhealthy addiction to bread. I also speak in a monotone voice like a robot and wear the same outfit every day. Compared to everyone else in Gravity Falls, I’m the one who stands out. 

And hey, I know a lot of you are disappointed I’m not a talking purple square, but its okay. I’ll live on in all of your fan fictions and fan arts and Tumblr posts as that. I hope I’ve enlightened you all with a glimpse into my life as Tad Strange. Thanks for reading, now reward yourself with a piece of bread.

**Author's Note:**

> You either hated it or loved it, it depends on your sense of humor. Most of you probably hated it. :P


End file.
